1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of separation of one type of material from a mixture of two or more types of materials; and more specifically, it relates to the separation of such types as they pass through a magnetic field.
2. Description of Related Art
Russian Patent No. 1338-894-A discloses an electromagnet with ferromagnetic material inside the separator chamber. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,711 and 4,902,428 to Cohen disclose magnets disposed within the flow path of the materials being separated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,970 to Tanaka discloses a separation device employing a solenoid using amorphous metal elements. This art teaches how to trap metals rather than how to separate one type from another.